IT'S NOT MY FAULT
by Snowfairymage
Summary: Wendy is the biggest cluts ever and her friends are rather foul mouthed. So what happens when she picks up on the language? Rated M for language. Fairy Tail and its characters are owned by Hiro Mashima.


In the Fairy Tail guild, there were quite a few clumsy people, some more than others. Wendy definitely fell into the 'more' category. She was a world renowned cluts and anybody who had met her could attest to that. If she wasn't bashing into one thing then it was another. If she was running she was almost guaranteed to fall over something or nothing at all. Carla was always warning her to be careful or slow down to which she got a swift reply of "I'll be fine!" followed by an "Ouch!"

Today was no different. She tripped going out of Fairy Hills, due to the bright sun getting in her eyes. She then went onto walk into a pole on the way to the guild distracted by waving to some children from the town and bashed her side on a bench when she managed to get inside of the guild hall. But, as Wendy was so used to constantly bashing into things,she recovered quickly enough and scanned the area for her friends. Sure enough, they sat at their usual seats, doing what they usually did on quiet days.

Erza was eating strawberry cake as if it was going out of fashion, her eyes practically shining. Happy was munching on a fish he had probably caught earlier that day, since it was around noon. Lucy had her nose in a book fully engrossed and oblivious to the world around her. Natsu and Gray were...well doing what they did best. Arguing!

"What was that shit for brains?!" Natsu butted his head against Gray, growling with his teeth bared.

"Exactly what it sounded like dickwad!" Gray retaliated, his growl matching Natsu's.

"Ok that's it you asshole, you're asking for it now!" Natsu pressed further into Gray, pushing him backwards onto the floor with a loud bang. Natsu and Gray rolled around on the ground in a whirlwind of dust and war cries.

Soon enough the entire guild had broken out into a fight, tables getting thrown about left, right and centre. Swearing and shouting could be heard all over Magnolia. Furniture was being thrown or set on fire only to promptly be covered in ice by the two mages that had started it all, per usual. Lucy simply stood up from the table as it was thrown out from underneath her and moved to a quiet corner eyes never leaving her book. Levy appeared to be doing the same, both already used to the noise the guild made. It wasn't long before everybody was using magic, zaps of sand, plants and mavis knows what else flying around the hall. Wendy knew better than to be in the way when magic got involved. Even though it would soon be over, as either Makarov or Erza would put a stop to it, it was still safer to be out the way until then.

Whilst Wendy was moving past the ruckus to the safe part of the guild - where Lucy and Levy calmly sat - she, yet again, walked into the corner of a table, falling onto the ground face first.

"Hssssss shit that hurt!" she exclaimed.

...Silence.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was at the guild or that they were currently in the middle of a fight, Wendy may have found it relaxing, however, this was Fairy Tail. They did not simply stop fighting or shouting. Nobody had broken the fight up either so...Why weren't they carrying on as usual? Slowly, the young girl lifted her head and looked around only to find everybody staring at her, their jaws dropping to the ground. Their eyes had widened considerably and even the two book worms in the corner of the guild were staring. They looked…shocked? Now she was worried. Not much could shock them at this point as they had fought an immortal and won. They had fought wizard saints, beings from an alternate universe, dragons and demons. Hell, one of them was a demon! What on earth had gotten them like this?

"Y..y..you s..sw...swore! Wendy...just...swore!" stammered Lucy

"WHO CORRUPTED YOU WENDY WHO WAS IT?!" Erza screamed, fury evident on her face. Once again the guild was thrown into chaos. As they started throwing things around again, Wendy decided to retreat to the girls in the corner, a sad look on her face.

This time however, Wendy made it to where the two girls sat without incident.

"Im very sorry Lucy, Levy! I didn't mean to say it! It just slipped out i'll never do it again i'm very, very, VERY sorry! Please don't be mad at me!" She pleaded so sincerely, both girls couldn't help but smile in return.

"Dont worry its ok." Both girls giggled, "I don't think they're gonna realise it's actually them that speak like that around you any time soon though!" Levy said, pointing to the mess of arms and legs as each accused the other of teaching Wendy "such words" while also saying them in the process. All three sat giggling as they listened to them scream obscenities at each other. Mira looked ready to cry whilst Natsu and Gajeel they looked ready to kill. Erza was incredibly angry and Master observed from the second floor shaking his head, Laxus and the Ranjinshi doing much the same although Bixlow was laughing his head off and looked about to ready to jump into the brawl for the hell of it. Admittedly the guild was taking it too far but, this was Fairy Tail and nothing was ever done on a small scale.

Go big or go home.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT"Natsu shouted towards Gray. The ice mage grit his teeth as he spat back "HOW IS IT MY FAULT FLAME BREATH?! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"IT ISN'T MY FAULT SO IT HAS TO HAVE BEEN YOU! YOU STIPPER!"

For once Gajeel sided with Natsu, he too blaming Gray. Around them other members of the guild were accusing one another of being at fault, none wanting to admit that it was partially their doing as well. This continued on for at least 10 minutes, voices raising further and language growing more and more colourful. Soon enough, Makarov sighed heavily and interrupted the mob of ridiculously enraged guild member.

"ALL OF YOU STOP RIGHT NOW!" Makarov amplified his voice, walking down the staircase furiously as he spoke, "IF YOU TOOK ONE MINUTE TO LISTEN TO YOURSELVES, YOU WOULD SEE THAT YOU ARE ALL THE ONES RESPONSIBLE FOR WENDY HEARING WHAT SHE HAS!"

Once again there was silence and shocked expressions. It seemed as if it was slowly dawning on them that the master was right...it was their fault. It was all the three in the corner could do not to laugh at the horrified looks that painted everybodies face. Everybody looked at Wendy again, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. The feeling only intensified as they continued to stare, the realisation and embarrassment showing on their face more and more..

"Well he is right!" Wendy stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world because, quite honestly, it was! For the third time that day, people were shouting at each other. This time however, apologizing to Wendy. One going as far as to demand Wendy strike her for being so rude. Which she smartly refused to do.

Finally everything calmed down and everybody was back to casually chatting or heavily drinking. Or in one case, both (and I'm pretty sure we can all guess who THAT was). Lucy had finished her book and was talking to Wendy about nothing in particular. Juvia had dragged Gray over to the request board, refusing to take no for an answer. Erza was back to eating cake and Happy was desperately trying to get Carla to accept his gift of a fish while Natsu sat alone, sulking.

"Ok, what's wrong now?" Lucy asked, every inch of her face covered in amusement. He had been sulking, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout, since the fight had been broken up over thirty minutes ago.

"It's just…Well... it's not my fault!" he grumbled obstinately. Deep down, he knew it kind of was his fault but he wasn't going to admit that Gray had been right. Lucy and Wendy shared a look and burst out laughing

"IT WASN'T!"


End file.
